Child Lost, Family Gained
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Sick of raising Harry Petunia dumps him off the at Preventor's only to find more family. Who are they? AU, ooc, slash, mentions of abuse, bashing. Child Harry.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hello y'all! I know I know, not another story when I've got so many in the works already. Well sadly I am fighting writer's block for most of the stories at the moment so here is one that isn't blocked.**

**This is a challenge from Serenity Rayne**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter or Gundam Wing series. If I did there would a lots of slashy goodness.**

**WARNINGS: cursing, mentions of abuse, slashy goodness, violence and bashing some of our favorite victims ( you'll find out later)**

**CHALLENGE:**This story has to be a **Harry Potter Gundam Wing A/C crossover.** There simply aren't enough of those.  
For this one Harry has to be a child and it has to be after the Wars are over and the Pilots are in the Preventers.  
_Outline_: The wars are over and now the Preventers are looking for relations of those orphaned by the wars. Whose Harry Potter related to? Good question...you tell me.  
Zechs can be in this one or not it is your choice but I would prefer to see a good Relena but not one dating Heero or any of the other pilots. I would like to see the pilots paired together in some way, it doesn't matter who's with who, they would all work.  
I would like to see magic in the story but it is your choice if you wish to make your own school when the time comes. A situation where this might be needed is where the pilots feel that Dumbledore doesn't have Harry's best interest at heart.  
Harry can be related to any of the pilots; even Quatre. HIs mother could have been a Winner child who was abducted as a toddler and adopted by the Evans or something. There just aren't enough HP/GW crossovers. Definitely want to see Slash in this one.

Soft crying could be heard from under the stairs as elephant sized footsteps echoed down the steps.

"Pet! I'm leaving. That brat made me late. If he gives you any trouble don't hesitate to call. I'll finish his punishment when I get home!" The whale sized man called as he walked to the door.

"Alright Vernon. I'll see to the boy. Dudders has a play date in a few minutes so I will see you when you get home." The horse faced woman simpered as she gave her pet whale...I mean husband a quick kiss.

The sound of the front door closing echoed in the quiet house. Petunia waited long enough to make sure her husband was gone before she hurried up the stairs. She rushed about gathering a few small boxes that were her sister's and carried them downstairs along with a duffle bag, placing them by the door in one large box but keeping the bag in hand.

She walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and pounded on the door, "Boy, get up." she shrieked then jerked the door open. She didn't bother to get a good look at the boy but threw orders at him anyway, "Get your things together, Boy. Put all of your stuff in this bag. Be quick about it." she said, throwing the bag at the child.

"Mum? What's going on?" a boy about the size of a small whale asked as he thundered down the stairs. "What's all this?" he asked pointing to the box.

"Dudley, you are going to help Mummy. I need you to take that box out to the car while I get the brat out. I am going to get rid of the ungrateful whelp so daddy doesn't have to worry about him anymore." Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice.

Dudley's eyes grew huge and a grin split his face, "Really? He won't be eating my food anymore? But what do I have to do to help?" he demanded to know.

"We are not going to tell daddy I took anything with him but what is in his room. If you keep this secret I'll take you shopping anywhere you want when I get back." Petunia offered.

Dudley nodded, jumping up and down in excitement, causing an earthquake throughout the house. He stopped suddenly with a frown, "I don't have to go with you to dump the Freak do I?"

"No Dudders. You have a play date with Piers. You are going to a water park. In fact they should be here right about -" Knocking on the front door stopped what she was about to say.

She walked over and opened the door to reveal a blonde boy with a broad build.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley. We're here for Dudley." Piers said in a sweet voice.

"He's right here. You have fun now. I'll see you later Dudders." Petunia said simpered.

"I will Mum. See you later." Dudley replied with a smirk as he and Piers ran across the yard to the waiting car, houses around the world were collapsing.

Petunia turned back into the house and saw the box still by the door. She blinked in surprise as if she just remembered it was there. "Oh, Dudders forgot to grab it on his way out." She said softly to herself with a small smile. She ignored the box and walked straight to the cupboard.

She jerked the door open again and this time she looked at the boy. His long, streaked black hair was tangled and matted with dried blood and grime. One of his emerald eyes was swollen shut and there were lacerations around both of them. Bruises and cuts covered any visible area of skin. What was left of his shirt was in tatters and revealed a terribly lacerated back. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he felt around for items.

"Can't you do anything right Boy?" She sneared.

The boy flinched and curled in on himself, "I'm sorry Aunt 'Tunia. I can't see. If- if I had some light-" He said softly.

Petunia blinked in confusion. She had the door open so light was getting in now, but the overhead light was on as well. She shook her head sadly, that little bit that had loved her sister tugged at her heart, "Come out here Boy. I'll get the rest." She ordered.

The boy crawled out of the cupboard and huddled beside its door. She ducked inside the cramped space and gathered the rest of his meager items and stuffed them into the duffel bag.

She rose from the floor, bag in hand, "Stay there and don't move." She ordered as she walked towards the front door. Hefting the bag on one shoulder she picked up the box and carried them outside. She hurried to the car and unlocked the back door and stuffed both items into the seat. She slammed the door and hurried inside.

She glanced at the cowering boy and took note of the state his shirt. She sighed and hurried up the stairs. She went into her closet and grabbed a shirt she didn't care for. It was green with pink and red flowers, long sleeves and looked very girly. She grabbed a change of clothes for herself.

She went into the master bath and quickly changed into a pale pink top with a slight frill down the front. Her skirt was a swirling mass of pink, blue and black. She put her hair up into a fancy knot and held it in place with two medium sized gold combs with pink petunias on the spines. She walked out of the bathroom after she dumped her house clothes into the hamper. She carried her slippers over to her side of the bed and placed them next to the nightstand. She walked back over to her closet and slipped on a pair of smart looking black pumps.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of pink paper with a floral background. Quickly she wrote a quick note and stuffed it into an envelope without sealing it.

Grabbing the extra shirt she hurried down the stairs and walked over to the boy. Instead of waiting for his to notice her she roughly pulled of the rags and forced the girly shirt onto him, ignoring his whimpers of pain.

"Let's go Boy." Petunia growled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. She dragged him around the car and sat him in the passenger seat, "Stay down. I don't want anyone to see you. Don't speak and don't move. We're going on a trip."

Quickly she made her way around the car and climbed in behind the wheel.

The drive was long and quiet. The little boy seemed to have fallen asleep since Petunia refused to talk or turn on the radio. Two hours later she pulled into the parking garage that was attached to a twelve story building.

Petunia climbed out of the car and quickly straightened her clothes. She grabbed the bag and box out of the back seat then hurried around to the passenger door. She jerked the door open causing the boy to fall out of the car since he had been leaning on the car door. "Get up Boy." she snapped and grabbed his arm roughly. "Let's go, Boy, Stop dallying." she growled as she started to all but drag him into the front entrance.

She stopped outside the door and shoved the boy just outside of view. She dumped the bag and box at his feet, "You are going to do whatever these people tell you. You are not coming back to burden my family again. Give this to whoever comes out." She placed the letter into his hand then pressed the buzzer for assistance then hurried around the corner and hid behind the building.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called softly, his voice thick with tears and confusion as the door opened. He froze when footsteps came close to him, head bowed.

"Hello, Little One. Are you lost?" A soft male voice asked kindly.

The little boy held out the letter in front of him since he wasn't able to see. He flinched when the letter was taken from his hand.

The buzzer sounded at the reception desk causing the young woman to jump. She looked over at the camera and saw an older woman run out of view but left a child behind. She frowned and rose from her seat. She looked around the entrance area for a Preventer agent.

Over to the left side of the of the room was a bank of elevators and in front of it stood a group of young men talking quietly with each other. They were of varying heights as well as appearance. The tallest had a Latin appearance and had shirt brown hair with bangs covering one of his emerald eyes, next to him stood a Chinese look with longish black hair kept in a tight ponytail and black eyes. Opposite him stood the Arabian young man, his blonde hair had started growing out recently and kept falling into his soft blue eyes. Next to the blonde stood the life of the group, the American had a long chestnut braid that went passed his butt and his eyes were an odd color of amethyst or indigo. The unofficial leader of the group stood next to the American, his Japanese features stood out in his serious face, his dark brown hair looked like it was in a war with a brush and won and his blue eyes hid everything. Noting that they were the top agents, she nervously walked over to the group only to be frozen in place when they all turn to look at her a few feet away. The blonde agent known as Quatre smiled kindly, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Y-yes." she stuttered, "The buzzer was pressed at the desk. A woman ran out of view of the camera but she left a child behind with a bag and box at his feet."

"We will go look and see what's going on." He replied.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile and hurried back to her desk as the young men walked towards the entry door.

Quatre stepped outside with the others covering his back, just in case. He spotted the child and walked over as sadness and confusion mixed with pain poured off the child in waves. He crouched down in front of the child, not able to see their face for the matted hair and bent head.

"Hello, Little One. Are you lost?" he asked kindly.

A little hand rose up and produced a letter. Quatre frowned when the child flinched as he accepted the letter. Quickly he opened it. His frown grew deeper and his eyes angrier as he read the note:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_The child before you is the burden my family has had to care for the last few years. His parents, James and Lily Potter, are dead. They died the Halloween after the boy's first birthday. We can no longer stand to have this freak child in our household as he is a bad example on my own son._

_Do what you will with the abomination. He has other family and we don't want him. So find somebody else for him with that Family Reconstruction Act of your's. His father had other relatives but sadly we were the ones saddled with him._

_Oh and, The boy is 8 years old and his birthday is 31st July._

_P. Dursley_

_P.S. His name is Harry James Potter._

Quatre looked up from the letter smiled softly at the boy and held out his hand, "Hello Harry. My name is Quatre and we're going to find your family."

When Harry didn't grasp it he commented softly, "It's alright Little One, I won't hurt you. You can take my hand."

"But, sir." Harry replied softly as he lifted his face up to the light revealing the damage done to his eyes, "I can't see your hand."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **mentions of abuse, slash, possible graphic scenes, cursing

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

**A.N:** Update on Profile. I'll try getting updates done regularly but I won't make promises.

Tears filled cerulean blue eyes but he kept a smile in his voice all the same, "That's alright Harry. I'm just going to hold your hand alright? I want to take you inside where we can get a doctor to look at you."

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side and asked in a soft voice, "Why do you keep calling me hairy? I only really have long hair on my head and I like my hair. Please don't make me cut it." he started to cry in a panic by the end.

Another man knelt in front of the distressed boy and spoke softly, "He isn't calling you hairy to be mean. Harry is your name. We won't cut off your hair. We just need to clean it for you. Will you let us help you?" the chestnut haired man asked softly.

"But, how can I trust you? I don't even know your name." Harry asked meekly.

The chestnut haired man pulled his braid over his shoulder, "My name is Duo and you don't have to trust us completely Little One, but know this. I won't allow them to cut your hair. I have long hair as well and it is very precious to me. Hold out your hand." He said kindly.

Harry held out his other hand and tried but failed not to flinch and jump. Slowly his hand was lifted up a bit and placed on somebody's head. He heard several gasps of surprise from a few people but he ignored it as his hand was pulled gently down the young man's head to brush along a long braid.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, letting his hand fall away.

"It's no problem, Little One. Will you let us take you inside to get checked over by our doctor? She's really nice." Duo asked softly.

Harry didn't reply for the longest time and when the pilots were about to ask again he spoke in a soft voice, "But how will I find her? I can't see where I'm going and I've never been here so I don't know where things are."

"Don't worry Little One. We can carry you." Quatre offered.

"Okay." Harry said softly and held up his arms.

Quatre gently grasped Harry's sides and lifted him, causing him to whimper in pain. "I'm sorry Little One. Did I grab you too hard?" He asked worriedly.

Wufei stepped behind Harry and lifted the girly shirt up a bit and started to curse beautifully in Chinese, "Sally needs to see him now."

Quatre shifted Harry and saw the marks marring the pale skin of the little boy's torso. He lifted Harry's face and shifted his hair out of the way only to gasp in shock at the sight of the child's eyes, "Who did this Little One?"

Harry tried to curl into himself, "I can't tell you. He said I would regret it if I told."

"It's alright Little One. Nobody will hurt you. If I guess who it was then you aren't telling. Alright?" Duo asked softly.

"'Kay." Harry replied.

"Was it your Aunt and Uncle?" He asked.

Harry froze then nodded yes.

"Well you don't need to ever worry about them again. You will never have to return to them again." Duo said softly as the group started back inside.

The walk to the Medical Bay was full of tense silence. Harry was nestled in Quatre's arms with his head resting on Quatre's shoulder.

"Wufei, go on ahead and alert Sally we have a Code Six. Heero would you please go alert Commander Une what is going on? I have a feeling she'll want to see for herself." Quatre issued out the orders in a calm voice that to the untrained ear sounded as if he were requesting things from his fellow pilots.

Without a word both young men headed of in the direction of their quests.

Harry tried to shift in Quatre's arms only to whimper in pain when he brushed an injury on his back against Quatre's arm.

"It's alright Little One; we're going to get you fixed up in no time." Quatre said softly as Duo quickened his pace a few steps to open the Medical Bay doors.

A woman with brown hair bound in twin braid pigtails quickly walked forward. She wore a long white lab coat over her white button down blouse and navy blue dress pants. Her green eyes seemed to snap as she studied the form in Quatre's arms. "Is this the little boy?"

"Yes, he is. We found him outside. His Aunt left him and said she wants us to find his other family on his father's side. But she didn't say their names or any information about them. And I also bet he isn't registered with FRA." Quatre replied with a slightly tight voice.

"Bring him over here." she said as she walked over to a bed that had been prepared for him. Quatre sat Harry on the bed but when he tried to step away Harry wouldn't release his shirt. "Why don't you sit beside him Quatre? It may make him feel better." she suggested and he did just that.

"Hello Sweetie, I'm Doctor Sally Po and I'm going to be treating you. Would you be willing to answer a few questions for me? It's alright if you don't know them and if you don't just say so. Alright?" Sally said softly to the little boy.

"Hello Miss Doctor Po. I'm Fr-Harry?" He questioned his name but pushed on, "I can answer them if I can." Harry finished softly.

"Just call me Doctor Po, Harry. Now, when was your last check up?" Sally asked as she pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Check up? I have only been to the doctor's for Dudley's visits but only when Mrs. Fig can't watch me." Harry replied.

Sally blinked, "You've never seen a doctor?" When Harry shook his head slightly she frowned but went on with her questions as she made notes, "Have you ever broken any bones, had the flu, a cold or any illness?"

"I've broken my arm, wrist and leg a few times. And my wrist has made funny crunching noises a couple of times but Aunt 'Tunia tied them with a few sticks and rope. They got better after a few weeks. I had a cold a few times but Aunt 'Tunia gave me pills to sleep it away." Harry replied as he started to fiddle with the hem of the flowery shirt.

Sally quietly took a deep breath and set the clipboard aside and she walked over to the bed. "Let's start getting you checked over Harry. We can answer more questions later is that alright with you?" Sally asked softly.

"Okay." Harry replied softly but tensed when he felt her get close.

Heero rode the elevator to the 14th floor in silence. A soft ding was the only sound made when he reached his chosen floor.

Quickly, he walked down the hallway to the Secretary sitting behind the large oak desk. She was an older own, roughly mid fifty's with gray streaked red hair scraped back into a severe bun. She wore a white, button up blouse with a navy blue blazer on top of it. Her desk was OCD neat. A small desk lap sat on the far upper left corner. On the right upper corner, closest to the office door, was the In and Out box. A small stack of folders sat in the out tray while the in tray had a large pile. A large calendar covered most of the space in front of her under a piece of Plexiglas covering. A phone and the intercom were directly in front of her along the outer edge of the desk. The only non-work related item on her desk was a small stack of romance novels in the lower left corner.

"Hello Agent Wing, is there something I can help you with?" the older woman asked him as she peered over her glasses at him.

"I need to speak with the Commander Mrs. Windex. It is about a Code Six." Heero replied.

Mrs. Windex reached over and pressed the intercom button, "Commander Une, I have Agent Wing here. He needs to speak with you immediately about a Code Six."

"Send him in Mrs. Windex." came the Commander's reply.

"You heard her Agent. Go on in." Mrs. Windex said as she waved her hand towards the door.

"Thank you." Heero replied with a bow then quickly walked over to the large oak door and entered.

A young woman and two men sat in front a large desk where Commander Une resided. She was a strict looking woman. Her brown hair was straight as rain and fell to the middle of her back. Her black uniform top was still immaculately pressed, even after having been worn for several hours already. Her brown eyes turned to look at him. "What is this about a Code Six?" She asked in a very serious voice.

Heero quickly filled her in on Harry, "Winner, Maxwell and Barton carried him down to the Medical Bay for Sally to examine him."

"Excuse me, but what does Code Six stand for?" the light brown haired young woman sitting in front of Une's desk asked.

"Code Six means severe abuse with extreme injury." the white-blonde haired young man replied in a deep voice.

"That's not the worst part." Heero said in a rarely heard, pissed off voice, "He can't see."

"What?" Une asked in confusion.

"Quatre moved the Little One's hair from his face and saw damage done to the eyes. When we were first going to bring him in, he couldn't see the hand Quatre held in front of him." Heero replied in a growling voice.

Une rose from her seat followed by the trios that were seated in front of her desk, "Let's go check on this child. I want to see to it that those monsters are punished."

Heero nodded and led the way out of the room.

"Alright Harry, I just need to draw a bit of blood for our Family Reconstruction Act. You'll only feel a little prick." Sally explained as she pulled a tray over to the bed beside where she stood. When Harry nodded she put on a pair of purple medical gloves and picked up a small pack she then ripped open and removed an alcohol wipe. "Hold out your arm please."

Harry held his arm up and only flinched slightly when it was grasped by Sally. He giggled when the wipe was gently run over his inner elbow. He felt something tied a little too tight on his upper arm and was about to say something when Sally spoke.

"I'll be removing the tie in just a minute Harry. Now you might feel a little prick. But it won't last long." Sally said softly as she inserted the needle as gently as she could. Harry didn't make a sound, he only jerked a bit. As quickly as she could she drew two vials of blood then removed the needle with little pain and covered it with medical tape and a cotton ball. "Wufei, can you please run this through the system. There isn't any running right now so hopefully it won't take long."

Wufei walked over and accepted the vials and quickly disappeared in a little room in the back of the Bay.

"Now, it's time for me to examine you Harry. Trowa, will you please take notes for his file as I go? My nurse called in today and everyone left early for that fair this weekend." Sally requested.

Trowa nodded and quietly walked around the bed and picked up the clipboard and pen. He sat on a nearby stool ready for Sally to begin.

"I'm going to tie back your hair. I need to see the extent of the damage to your eyes. It may hurt some while I do this so you're going to sit in Duo's lap since Quatre is beside you alright?" Sally asked gently trying to get Harry to relax.

Harry bit his lip nervously then nodded. Gently he was lifted and placed in a man's lap. Arms were wrapped loosely around his waist while Quatre held his hand.

As gently as she could Sally pulled back the loose hair into a tie. Then slowly, she started to smooth back and pull loose the hair that was stuck to Harry's face. Seeing some was stuck in dried blood or in a wound she stopped.

"I'm going to grab a bowl of warm water and I'm going to wash your face, alright Harry? It will make things much easier for me to examine your face with." Sally informed the child as she walked over to the sink. She grabbed a storage basin from the cabinet under the sink and filled it with warm water. She grabbed a clean washcloth from the shelf by the sink and walked back over to the trio on the bed.

Soaking the washcloth, she gently dabbed and stroked at the blood releasing the hair, "Swelling around left eye, multiple lacerations around both eyes, severe scaring as well. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, looks very old-"

"I've always had that. Aunt 'Tunia said it's from the car crash that killed mama and daddy." Harry spoke up softly.

"We'll have to look into that, Trowa please mark that down as well." Sally said softly as she set down the washcloth and started tying back Harry's hair.

Just then the door opened and Heero entered with Commander Une and three other people.

Harry stiffened, "Did somebody just come in?"

Dup blinked in surprise then smiled, "Yes Harry. Heero came back and he brought our Commander and three of our co-workers."

"It's very common for somebody that can't see to develop stronger hearing." Sally explained to the curious looks she was getting, "Alright Harry, I'm going to cut this shirt off of you. I don't want to aggravate any injuries by pulling it. I have another shirt for you to wear when we get finished."

When Harry nodded Sally grabbed the scissors from the nearby tray and started carefully cutting away the horrid shirt. Gasps were heard from the girl that arrived with Heero, everyone else able to hide their reactions, as Harry's injuries were revealed.

"Lacerations on the chest and arms, infection set in. Scarring prominent on chest, very minor scarring on arms. Bruising everywhere." She shifted Harry with a bit of help from Duo, "deep lacerations on the back, scars here to." She froze then quickly walked over to Trowa and whispered in his ear. Whatever she'd said seemed to piss him off, the only sign was the clenching of his hand on the clipboard.

She returned to Harry and started cleaning the wounds with fresh water Heero provided for her. Hearing a bad attempt at stifled crying Sally glared at the light-brown haired girl, "I think it best you step out Relena until you can get yourself together."

Relena flinched as of she'd been slapped and looked around for somebody to defend her. When nobody did, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door causing Harry to flinch.

"It's alright Harry. That was just Relena being childish." Duo soothed.

After Relena's quick exit the rest of the exam went quickly with the removal of Harry's pants and Duo as his chair. When his wounds were all clean Sally enrolled the help of Duo and Trowa to assist in the treatment and bandaging of Harry's wounds. The white-blonde haired man stepped up and offered to help as well.

"Thank you Zechs. That will help get it done faster. Why don't you and Treze start on his legs?" Sally replied.

A little while later, Wufei walked over with the results, shock clear on his face.

Brow raised Sally asked, "You have the results already?"

"Yes."

_**(I would be stopping there….. but I don't want to get reamed by my readers So…..)**_

"Yes." Wufei replied and passed them to Sally who also had shock appear on her face.

"Who is it to cause such shock?" Treze asked having just finished with Harry's bandages when Wufei walked up.

"Zechs, are you Relena's full brother or half? You won't be treated differently but it's important." Sally asked instead.

"Half, same father different mothers. Why?" Zechs replied.

"Because Harry is related to you and not Relena, you are his cousin." Sally replied.

_**A.N.:I will be stopping here. I will update soon I hope. Check my profile please.**_


End file.
